


Pretty, Just For Me.

by LiesToFeed



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Crossdressing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Enthusiastic Consent, Flogging, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Riding Crop, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds out that Steve may have a kink for him in lacy things, then finds out that he definitely has a kink for him in lacy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, trash children.  
> Inspired by [this (NSFW) image.](http://sargeantstuckbutts.tumblr.com/post/112597494509/i-thought-this-post-was-a-good-idea-so-i-did-it)  
> For those of you who may follow my series Thursday Night, I will be updating soon.  
> KISSES.

He had so many god damn butterflies in his stomach, he was sure he was about to float away any second now. The silk felt unfamiliar as it rubbed against the hairs on his legs and the heels were making his toes tingle but he was trying to think of how worth it would be. It’d only been brought up once or twice before, jokes in passing, but he saw how Steve reacted to the idea. Each time, his eyes would get distant and his cheeks just a shade pinker. Enough for Bucky to realize that the captain definitely had some kind of liking towards the idea. So here he was, wearing a full lingerie set and sitting on the bed, working up the nerve to not change before Steve gets back.

The tights were something of a joke that was made in some tucked away Italian shop, hand-made by a shy woman who doubled as an amazing enabler. She promised his lucky lady would love the silk and delicate seam, and any army man would love the small details.  
Little did she know of it’s true purpose but she didn’t need all the details. Just the idea that Bucky was attracted to bigger women who needed bigger tights was all. Not that they were meant for his own thighs. 

Hiding them until the right time was hard, especially since him and Steve were always together. No one thought twice about them two being attached at the hip, since their ranks demanded them work together. But when they came back to their tents, it wasn’t politics or war plans they discussed. But today was different, a real camp with real cots in a room with a door that wasn’t made of fabric. Bucky feigned wanting to enjoy the opportunity to sleep in a real bed (no matter how lumpy or flat) to get a headstart in his plan. 

After a quick wash up, leaving his skin pink and tingling, he delicately put on the lacey bits piece by piece. First was the garter belt, which was a dark olive color and simple, hugging his waist like a dream. The panties were simple thin cotton but still one of the softest things to ever wrap his cock. Next were the tights, which Bucky got a hard on just from touching. The short heels were unexpected and last minute, finding them abandoned in a dance hall not too long ago. How he managed to sneak that back here was nothing short than a miracle(and the fact that they fit, albeit tightly, was just as astonishing.) The whole ensemble was topped off with his military cap and nothing else, almost like a bow on a present. Now, all he had to do was wait. Thankfully it wasn’t for long, the door unlocking and opening soon enough. Bucky stood up from the cot with his hands on his hips, watching Steve with his usual cocky grin.

“Those Italians know how to make good peppers, Buck, you wouldn’t bel-” Steve stopped when he turned from closing the door to face him. Silence rung through the air as he seemed to process what was before him, his eyes hungrily gulping in the view.

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle, walking carefully up to him, stopping not too far in front of him, “What’s wrong, Cap? Kraut got your tongue?” His hands lifted to drag across the belts and buckles on Steve’s chest, looking up from the star to his eyes. Steve’s hands were limp at his sides, still staring at Bucky’s lower half with a dazed look, his pupils blown wide. 

“Bucky… what is this?” Steve finally asked after clearing his throat a couple of times and licking his lips. The sight made his cock twitch with interest. His hands lifted but hovered, as if unsure if he could even touch him. As if they hadn’t touched his skin before. 

“You can touch me, Steve. In fact,” Bucky took a few steps forward to press flush against him, “I dare ya’ to.” 

As if like magnets, his hands instantly attached to Bucky’s hips, pressing so tight that he couldn’t help but let out a groan. His fingertips felt thick and calloused against his skin, sending goosebumps up his back. Just as quickly, Steve leaned down to mouth at Bucky’s neck, huskily asking again, “What is this?” 

“What’s it look like, ya lug?” Bucky gasped in a sharp intake of air at Steve pulling him in closer, the rough uniform rubbing against him, “I saw the way you looked at Dernier when he joked about me dancin’ around in ladies things. I know your look by now, Rogers. You like it?” 

Steve pushed away to look at him again, holding him at an arms length, hungry eyes devouring him again, “Fuck… Fuck, Bucky, you look good.” He mumbled out, his partially gloved hands trailing up and down his hips. Just the tip of his thumbs brushed the sides of Bucky’s aching cock, making him bite his lip and shuffle in his spot, “I don’t even wanna ask how, I ain’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth… And fuck if this is one fine present..” Steve groaned out, fingers slipping just under the elastic of the panties before Bucky slapped his hands away.

“Don’t you dare take them off me yet, no way I ain’t wearin’ this for the rest of the night.” Steve’s eyes instantly snapped back up to look at Bucky, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

“Is that so?”

“Uh-huh, I am wearin’ all this no matter what tonight.” Bucky came back forward, lifting his arms to wrap around Steve’s neck while his hands continued to rub up and down his sides, “I wanna wear ‘em while I suck you. I wanna feel the silk on my knees when I am on the floor with you cock in my mouth,” Steve hissed and groaned, fingers tightening on his ribs, “I want these panties pushed to the side while you lick me open, nice and wet for ya. Then you know what I want you to do, Stevie, baby?” Steve just had to look at his eyes for him to continue, voice low and rough, “I want you to fuck me while I’m still wearin’ ‘em. Fuckin’ me deep and hard, makin’ me a mess for you like I know you like.” Bucky rubbed their hips together, soft cotton against rough canvas, “You want that too, doll? To fuck me up nice and good?”

Steve didn’t answer but instead kissed him hardest than he’d ever done before. It was the kind that left them both breathless and antsy, anxious for what follows a kiss like that. Bucky handled Steve and backed up him to the cot, pushing him to sit down. The captain kept whispering profanities under his breath, his hands still tightly attached to him. Bucky stood inbetween his knees, looking down at him with his own hands running through Steve’s short hair, “Watch me, Stevie…” Steve’s blue eyes slid up from the prettily presented cock infront of him to his, watching him as Bucky slid down. His move was graceful and slow, their eyes connected the entire time until he ended up on his knees. Steve let out a breathy groan and leaned back on his hands while Bucky rubbed his thighs.

The buckles and zippers were a little difficult to handle but eventually Bucky got around them, taking Steve’s cock out while letting out a gravely groan, “God damn babe, ever tell you how much I love your cock,” He leaned in to kiss the head, “So pretty. So fucking thick…” Bucky licked the leaking slit and sucked gently, teasingly, “Can’t wait for you to fuck me with it.” Then he sunk down, taking in inch by inch on his own time. Before he got half way down, he came back up to lick and kiss the hot skin. Steve threw his head back and panted, earning a noise of protest from Bucky while he stroked him, “Watch me, baby.” His head bowed forward again and Bucky sunk back down, this time as far down as he could go. Steve’s hands instantly lifted from the mattress to the dark head of hair, pushing the cap off and tugging without meaning to. But when Bucky moaned, as much as he could with his mouth so full, he tugged harder. He kept sucking and licking around, pushing his cock against his cheek while keeping his eyes on Steve above him. Trails of spit and precome were dribbling down his chin the faster that he went, his own cock pulsing between his legs but he didn’t touch himself. Right now this was about Steve, about how close to the edge he could take him. The silk on his thighs were tight and a constant reminder of what he was wearing, his heels still pinching against his toes but he was used to it by now. 

Bucky came up for air after holding back a choke, licking his lips then licking the thick vein on the underside of his cock hungrily. Steve kept pulling his hair while he started to stroke him slowly, rubbing the tip against his flushed lips, “You wanna open my up, sweetheart?” 

“Yeah, fuck, get up here.” Steve whispered out, his voice just as rough as his lover’s, pulling him up gently for him to sit on his lap. Steve started to take off his uniform before Bucky stopped him, just peeling off his gloves with caution, “Leave it on, I like it…” 

 

Steve watched him with drooped eyelids and slick lips, leaning forward to kiss him. The blonde moved his hands under Bucky’s ass, lifting him up to toss him onto the cot. He landed with an ‘oof’, spreading his legs wide so Steve could easily fit in the middle. The cot wasn’t that big, it could barely fit them to to begin with let alone their usual fairly acrobatic sexcapades but they were going to try anyway. So Steve lifted Bucky’s knees and placed them on his shoulders, still hunched over so it wasn’t that uncomfortable, and licked him through his panties. Bucky moaned shamefully loud, spreading his legs as wide as he could while still keeping them lifted, 

“Fuck, Steve just do it.” Steve chuckled and moved one hand to push the panties to the side, leaning forward to run his tongue from the tip of his crack down to the base of his balls. Bucky curved his body up, gripping onto the threadbare sheets with a loud moan. Thankfully the cement, bomb proof walls were thick enough to muffle the sounds, encouraging Bucky all the more. Steve licked around the puckered hole, looking up at him, watching him twist and bend with breathy moans. Once when the muscle loosened, he pushed in eagerly. His eyes fluttered shut then, fucking the hole with his tongue while Bucky moaned and thrashed. This wasn’t anywhere near the first time that they’ve done this, Steve experienced now with eating Bucky out like a pro. 

Today, though, Bucky was impatient and reached a hand out to reach for Steve’s blonde hair, “Fuck-fuck me Steve. I’m okay, please, please baby fuck me.” Steve pushed two fingers in to try it out and sure enough, he was loose enough for him to scissor his fingers. Bucky couldn’t help but push back against the digits, tossing his head back against the pillows with a shallow moan. Steve grinned and kissed his silk covered inner thigh, still fucking him with his fingers, “Ask again.” 

Bucky chuckled to himself, a broken and dirty laugh while pushing his hips up, the tip of his cock poking out from the panties obscenely. “Want me to beg, Steve? Please, please fuck me with your cock. I want it so bad…” He tailed his words with a moan, pushing back and forth against his fingers. Steve tossed Bucky’s legs back onto the bed and let his hands roam up and down his legs, feeling the soft fabric under his fingertips. The brunette under watched him, reaching up quickly to pull Steve down to kiss him again, open mouthed and filthy, “If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m gonna hold you down and fuck you myself.” 

Steve watched him for a second then sit back on his haunches, still dragging his hands against his legs, “Alright, let’s see you do it.” He leaned down with a challenge in his eyes, “Let’s see you hold me down and fuck yourself.” 

Instantly, Bucky lunged up to push Steve onto his back, his hands pinning him down by his shoulders. Even the super soldier would admit that it was a pretty strong grip, but he also let himself be pushed around, licking his lips was he watched his best friend climb onto his lap. Steve’s long legs hung off the side of the bed, laying sideways and without much room but it was enough. Bucky’s hands rubbed at Steve’s chest for a moment before reaching behind him to line his cock up to his eager hole. When he sunk down, slowly and carefully, he rolled his head back and his mouth gaped, letting out a small moan that was broken and breathy. Steve’s hands gripped at Bucky’s strong thighs that were snug against his sides, nails pinching down but staying careful enough not to tear the stockings. 

The sight of Bucky ontop of him, garterbelt framing his hips like a portrait was a dream, panties tucked to the side and just the very bottom of his balls visible infront of him. His cock was still straining under the fabric, just the wet tip showing above the waistband. Steve moved a hand to rub his thumb on the underside of his cock, making Bucky sob above him as he started to move around on his dick. Bucky wasn’t the most graceful while riding his cock, his movements a bit jerky and sometimes out of rhythm but it still felt just as spectacular than when he’s on his back. When he rolled his head forward, eyes hooded low and pupils blown wide, sultry smile on his lips as he watched Steve watch him, he managed to croak out, “I wan’ you t’fuck me, Steve. Fuck int’me baby, I wanna feel you…” 

And how could Steve say no to that. On command, his hands gripped at Bucky’s hips and he bucked forward while holding him still, making him cry out and straighten out his back in shock. He did it again, starting a brutal pace of fucking up into him just as he had been asked. Bucky withered and whimpered above him, his head tossed back to show off the long line of his neck. Small spurts of come started to leak out of his cock, darkening the cotton around it, “Oh, fuck yes, Stevie, just like that. Fuck yeah, don’t you stop…” He managed to sob out, fingernails digging down onto the straps on Steve’s chest, “Fuck, take this off, just the top.” 

Steve stopped his pace but Bucky continued to hop on his lap, arms bent behind him to hold onto his thick thighs as he watched Steve take off the piece of armor. It was like watching a gift get unwrapped for him, layer by layer, until it was just glimmering skin. Bucky’s hands immediately attached to the bulging pecs under him, squeezing and scratching appreciatively, “God damn, Steve, love y’ur tits. So fucking nice.” Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at that, tilting his head to the side while looking up at him. 

“Want me to fuck you now or what, Buck? You gonna keep playin’ around up there?” 

Bucky grinned and sat properly down on his lap, circling his hips teasingly, while slurring out, “Jus’ warmin’ up for you.” 

Steve reached up for the dog tags that hung from Bucky’s neck, pulling down so they could kiss before moving. Bucky whimpered when he had to pull out, feeling empty and gaping without his cock but was guided to lay on his front. Steve put one foot on the ground and bent his other knee on the edge of the bed, staying between Bucky’s legs, “Gimme your hands, Buck…”. Bucky reached around his back, putting all his weight on his chest for Steve to hold onto his wrists with one hand. The position had him on his knees, back arched almost dramatically with his hands being pinned to his lower back. Steve used his free hand to guide his cock back home, pushing through easily. Bucky’s moan was muffled by the sheets under him, turning his head to the side so he could look over at Steve just barely. 

Once when they were situated again, Steve instantly started fucking into him again. The pace was rougher than when he was on his back, this time pounding into him ruthlessly. Bucky couldn’t help but just whimper and take it, biting at his lip and squirming under him. The second that Steve brushed across that specific spot inside him though, he was no longer quiet. Instead, he bowed his back and yelped, nearly shaking under Steve’s iron grip, “Fuck yes! Fuck, Steve, there!” Was all he was able to muster out until Steve shifted to keep pressing against that spot, leaving him boneless and nearly yelling out his moans under him. He could feel his ass starting to tingle and get hot from Steve slapping against him, the straps on the garterbelt pressing against his skin tightly. Steve hooked a finger under the strap and pulled, letting it go to snap against his flesh, making Bucky jump under him, “Again!” He nearly commanded, turning his head to pant into the sheets. Steve pulled and let go of the strap again, watching as the skin got red around it. He couldn’t help it then, his hand coming down sharply against his pink ass. Bucky jumped again, another filthy moan ringing out. The brunette was sure he was starting to cry from how good it felt, Steve’s cock stretching his hole and his prostate getting thoroughly abused while he kept spanking his already tingling ass. 

Bucky couldn’t hold it in any longer, his cock straining under him until he finally let go, streams of cum pulsing out. He tightened his entire body, going taught like a bow while he moaned and shook from the wrecking orgasm. Steve kept pounding through it, steeling through the tight convulsions around his cock, “Fuck, Bucky, so fucking hot when you come.” He managed to mumble out, moving his free hand to wipe at his brow. He wasn’t as close to coming which led him to smirk and pull out to turn Bucky onto his back, “Want you to come again tonight, Buck.”

Bucky looked up from his back, still panting from his orgasm. He knew this game all too well, once getting pushed to four orgasms in one night. He shook his head and licked his lips, playing along with him, “I can’t-Steve I can’t.” 

Steve only grinned and nodded, standing off the bed and dragging Bucky with him. He put the crooks of his knees in his arms temporarily, holding him open while he hastily pushed his cock back in. He moved to wrap his hands around Bucky’s ankles, fingers brushing against the leathery heels that he was still wearing. Then he guided his legs to fold and spread out, making his ass stick out for him to easily thrust into again, “You feel so fucking good, babe. So wet and tight.” 

Bucky had his back arched in a curve, head digging back into the mattress while his fingers curled at the sheets. He was already so sensitive that he felt every movement Steve was making, but was getting pushed further at the praise he was getting. The position was a little uncomfortable and had him tightening his stomach to keep his lower half elevated like that for Steve to fuck into but it just added to the intensity, now a game of who could hold off longer. Sweat was already starting to coat Bucky’s full body, making him shine from under the fluorescent lights. When he felt gentle fingers tapping at his ankles, he opened his eyes dreamily to look up at Steve’s concerned face, “You okay, babe? Nod if you’re okay.”

And thank god he gave that option since he was sure he couldn’t actually speak right now, not with all the emotions he was feeling from still wearing the lingerie and being held open like this. Like some kind of pretty fuck doll for Steve to do what he pleases with, it gets him so fucking hard that he doesn’t think he even has enough blood in his actual head to think straight right now, let alone speak. So he nodded instead, licking his lips quickly before croaking out impressively, “Kiss me..” 

Steve unfolded his legs a little to lean down comfortably so they could share a sweet and loving kiss, very unlike the filthy show from before. It was tender and familiar, making Bucky smile sweetly when he pulled back. The blonde watched him for a second, looked at his fucked out expression and bright red lips, pecking him one more time while adding, “Love you, Bucky.”

Before he could reply, Steve straightened out and bent his legs again, going right back into fucking into him. It was so sudden and hard that Bucky stretched out and reached up to twist his fingers into his own hair to pull. He kept pulling at his hair as Steve fucked into him, drilling into him ruthlessly. He was already so over stimulated from his last orgasm, he was sure it wouldn’t be long until he was coming again. But for now, he just enjoyed the feel of Steve taking what he wanted, his cock big and hard inside of him. The garterbelt was pinching into his waist, a constant reminder that he is still wearing the practically torn panties and pristine stockings. There was cum and vaseline dirtying up the panties, the elastic in one of the legs holes snapped so now it basically stays open enough for Steve to keep fucking into him. His cock was still rock hard and straining under the cotton, barely touched at all. As if Steve could read his mind, one hand left his spot at his ankle to press against the front of his panties, pushing down on his cock, “You look so good like this, Bucky. F-Fuck…-Fucked out under me, wearing these pretty tights for me. I nearly c-came on the spot when I saw you.” He solidly thrusted up into him, thrusting hard with each word following, “Just. For me.”

Bucky couldn’t help but just nod along with him and squirm under him, his head starting to tingle from pulling his hair so much. He was sure that when this was over with, his hair will be sticking in every sort direction from the promade he had on but he didn’t care. In fact, he knew that Steve liked the look of his eyes a watery red from being fucked so good and his usually clean look smudged and messed up from good sex. 

Steve took his ankles again and put them together, then pushed them to the side, making Bucky’s body bend and stretch to accomadate. The new position made Steve almost instantly bump into his prostate again, making Bucky melt and moan, nodding his head furiously as if Steve asked him something. But he could only pant and moan from the attention and rough fucking, barely even able to remember his own name at this point let alone how to tell him that he was fucking that spot again. But Steve understood, able to read his lover like a book by now. All Bucky could feel was the intense heat pulsing from his cock and the fullness of having Steve’s cock driving into him repeatedly. When Steve finally reached in and fished out his cock from those cotton confinements to start stroking him, his orgasm hit him so fast and hard, he could only bend and yelp out, “Oh god, Stevie, fuck!” His come arched, dribbling onto the bed and his stomach, mixing with the sweat. 

Only a few rough thrusts later and Steve came, pushing in as deep as he could and letting himself come hard inside of him. Bucky whimpered at the feeling, clamping down on his cock. It was still hard and clearly ready for another round but there was no way that he could keep up with that just yet. So Steve pulled out and flopped down next to him, panting with him. Bucky kept still for a while, letting the come start to trickle out of him before turning to face him. “So you like the look, huh?” He panted out, just barely coming back from whatever cloud he was floating around on.

Steve chuckled and nodded, leaning forward to press kisses on Bucky’s sweaty shoulder, “Yeah, Buck. I liked it a lot.” His hand dragged up and down his stocking covered thigh, reaching behind to tug at the panty and watch as his come dripped out, “God that is so hot. I wanna eat you out, can I? Can I eat your sloppy hole out, babe?” Steve mumbled into his ear, sticking two fingers inside and feeling the come around him. Bucky whimpered and gripped at the sheets, nodding quickly,  
“I can’t come again but go ahead, have a blast.” 

Steve took that as a challenge.


	2. Thank you~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2015, and Bucky remembered a very important thing about Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is the sequel to Pretty. It's a thank you! This fic reached 150 kudos, and that's really cool for me. Thank you guys for digging my porn. It's fun.
> 
> WARNING: I AM UPDATING MY TAGS!  
> This chapter is definitely a lot heavier than the last one in terms of BDSM. But I promise, it is all consensual. Bucky thinks to himself the entire time that he feels safe. BDSM is a lot of fun, but only when everyone knows what's happening, about to happen, or will happen. 
> 
> Message of the day? Keep an open road of trust and communication with your dom and/or sub at all times!
> 
> This was un-beta'd so there might some weird lines and stuff in there. Idk, its 3:30 in the morning.

Slowly but surely, things were starting to fall back in place. Some days were obviously better than others, but the best days were the ones spent with Steve. At first Bucky didn’t want to get too close, the further he stayed from Steve the better. But like magnets drawn together by an invisible force, Bucky felt himself be pulled closer and closer to him. Then it all just clicked in place and things were starting to get better. 

Bucky had even been remembering his past. It happened in bits and pieces, always triggered by the tiniest things. Smells, textures, or sounds brought him back by the decades. Sometimes they were good memories, sometimes not. The first time Bucky kissed Steve in the new millennium, it brought back so many memories that he had a headache for hours. But it was completely worth it for how elated and affectionate Steve was afterward. Things took a while before they reached their current level of intimacy, Steve insisted on taking things slow. Inside though, Bucky was itching. He yearned to feel those strong hands on his naked back, or those plush lips leave their marks across his thighs. The memories he got of those times weren’t any help either. Things were slow until Bucky couldn’t take it anymore, then convinced Steve he was more than ready. 

Then things went from good to better. The sex they had was intense, fierce, and passionate. There were days where it was slow and lazy, like warm honey. Then there were days where it was animalistic and feral, as if they were running out of time. 

The memories kept coming though, in smaller chunks, like the well was running dry. Bucky was as close to who he used to be as he could get. He was still much more introverted and a silent observer, but when he was with Steve he opened up to be the Bucky Barnes they both remember. One memory in particular came back to him one day, while on his knees, infront of Steve. 

Those thick fingers was holding Bucky’s hair in chunks, gently guiding him to take more and more of Steve’s thick cock into his mouth. Steve was a constant beacon of praise, complimenting him and talking to him with such fondness, it made Bucky blush. His own cock strained at the constant strings of praise, getting off on being told how well he was doing. But it was one phrase that quickly had him remember something. With Steve’s entire cock shoved deep into his mouth, Steve uttered out with strained breath,

“So pretty, taking my cock, Buck. So pretty, just for me. Fuck…”

Bucky wasn’t sure if it was his tone of voice or the words exact but suddenly he remembered the smell of gunpowder and dirt. Sweat and grime from a long day’s work. 

Thin, lacy stockings and too-tight shoes. 

Just like that, Bucky had came on spot with a choked groan. 

Steve didn’t notice his change in demeanor, and Bucky didn’t comment on it afterward. Instead, Bucky sat and sifted through the new memory, rolling it around like a fond gift. He thought about how Steve had looked then, his glazed eyes and sweaty palms. Most of all, he thought about how hard they had both come from that scene they had did together. 

So Bucky did some research. Found out that men wearing lingerie isn’t a small secret anymore. Hell, there were even complete lingerie lines made specifically for men. It blew his mind. Sneakily, with his own private funds, he had decided to get himself a few gifts. But when he saw the dress and lingerie combo that was available, he nearly popped a boner just in thought. 

Which lead to an all familiar setting of Bucky nervously getting dressed. It felt like he was living in a land of deja vu, down to the intimate feeling of the thin silk against his legs. His heart was beating just as rapidly and unsure as last time, especially since this time he looks much different. His body was thicker and more muscular than lean, making the high waisted dress look a little awkward on him. But the flow of the a-line skirt, short and cut only a few inches past his asscheeks, he felt like he looked good. He was confident that he looked good, actually. He just wasn’t sure if his good look is what Steve would want.

But all those questions will be answered soon. And when Steve came home, opened their bedroom door to find Bucky sitting on the bed in a vintage ‘USO Girl’ inspired dress, there was a tense moment of silence. The look was a near replica of the old outfit that the girls toured with, paired with white thigh high stockings and ruby red shoes. Steve stared and looked him over, making Bucky bite his lip unconfidently. But he took a deep breath in and stood up. 

The last time Bucky walked in heels was during the war he had somehow managed to do it. This time though, he wasn’t nearly as lucky. With his first step, he instantly started to fall over. Thankfully, with his usual lightning fast reflexes, Steve caught him mid fall. His left arm was wrapped around his waist protectively, and his right hand rested at the base of his skull. Bucky had also reached up to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck, clinging on for dear life. For a brief moment, a voice inside of Bucky’s head reprimanded him for losing balance, he was a world renowned assassin for Christ’s sake. But there was a calming wave that washed through him from getting to be so close to Steve, and a sense of safety in knowing Steve would always catch him when he fell.

There was a second where they looked at each other, staring deep into each other’s eyes before Bucky grinned and then laughter bubbled out of him. Steve joined in and let him go, Bucky gaining his balance and managing to stand up straight. When the laughter died down, Bucky chewed on his bottom lip and held his hands out at his sides,

“Well?”

Steve reached forward to touch the hem of the dress, his fingertips purposely brushing against the edge of the stockings. His hands slid up from his hips to the red band that was tight across his waist. He pulled him close, their chests snug against each other,

“This for me?” Steve hummed out, leaning forward to place tentative kisses along the thick span of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky licked his lips and slid his hands up Steve’s back, grinning to himself,

“A little bit…” It was definitely for both of them. Bucky admittedly loved the feeling of wearing the tights and the dress, as well as seeing Steve nearly salivating at his feet. So really, it was just as much for himself as it was for Steve. 

“I didn’t know you remembered..” Steve whispered against his skin, a small sigh of relief chilled the wet skin. 

Bucky’s fingers dug into his back and he nodded, moving his hands to pull Steve’s head up from kissing his neck. They shared a lustful look before diving into a heated kiss. Steve’s hand moved from his waist to under the skirt, curiously reaching for the soft satin panties underneath. With a groan Steve could feel all of his blood rushing down to his cock almost immediately. It was the complete package. 

Bucky pulled back from the kiss and grinned, taking in the blown out blue eyes and flushed red cheeks. Bucky put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and slid down to sit on the edge of the bed, maneuvering Steve to follow down with him. Bucky pressured Steve to keep going lower though, sinking down to his knees. Steve’s hands slid up the silky calves and rested on his strong thighs, staring up at Bucky through his thick fan of eyelashes. Bucky spread his legs out, giving a peak of the creamy white panties underneath,

“I know you like them..” Bucky mumbled out, his un-occupied metallic hand lifting the edge of his skirt to show off the soft fabric, “Please touch me…” He whispered out, a pleading look across his face. Nearly instantly, Steve’s hand reached forward to rub at his hardening cock through the fabric. Bucky bit his lip and let out a muffled groan in encouragement. 

Steve grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to the inside of his thighs, never breaking eye contact with him. Though he didn’t stop at his thigh, instead moving closer to the hardening bulge. Bucky watched as Steve’s head disappeared under the curtain of red and white fabric. Without being able to see, suddenly the firm hand was replaced by plush soft lips. Bucky instinctively tightened his legs around his head, then let out a shocked breath in the change of pressure. But Steve’s hands moved to keep his legs spread from his knees, the mouth sucking and kissing through the thin fabric. 

But nothing compared to have the panties pushed to the side and feeling those perfect lips around his cock. It wasn’t that Steve didn’t suck cock often, cause he definitely enjoyed doing it enough, it was just that Bucky was usually the one making sure that Steve was the one coming first. 

So Bucky gripped onto the edge of his skirt, head thrown back in a breathy moan, legs wide open for Steve. His mouth was beautifully warm and wet, just the right amount of tightness. His tongue would tease and smooth against the hard vein on the underside, the palate of his mouth gently massaging the tip. In all, Steve was an absolute ace as sucking dick. Bucky rolled his head forward, mouth agape, while his hands moved to pull his skirt up slowly. When he managed to pull it up enough to get a good view, Steve’s eyes fluttered open to look up at him. 

Bucky let out a reckless moan as Steve sucked at his weeping head, licking up all of his pre-cum eagerly. Bucky reached a hand forward to grip onto Steve’s thick shoulder, nails digging down as he was sucked. Small trembles wrecked through his body with each swipe of his tongue, his head tipped back once again to let out a moan to the ceiling. With their eyes disconnected, Steve went back to taking all of his length back into his mouth. With that, Bucky gripped onto his shoulder tightly and came into Steve’s eager mouth.

Bucky would be embarrassed by how quickly he had come if it weren’t for how much Steve loved getting him of. It wasn't at all unusual for Bucky to come three or four times while Steve only came once or twice. The satisfaction Steve got in seeing Bucky like he was now, fuzzy around the edges; panting sweetly; skin flushed a beautiful rosey pink with a light sheen of sweat was enough for him most of the time. So Steve licked the corners of his mouth to catch any rogue drops before he put a knee on the bed, right between Bucky’s legs, to lean forward for a kiss. Bucky could still taste himself on his tongue and the bitter taste was almost enough to drive him away but Steve’s wicked tongue persuaded him otherwise. Clumsily, Bucky reached forward for Steve’s belt. A quick thought came up and Bucky pulled back from the kiss, looking up at him with pleading eyes,  
“Stevie…” 

Steve nodded and picked a hand up to rest on the side of his neck, thumb pressed warmly into the skin across his jawline. Bucky swallowed and started to undo the belt, never looking away from Steve’s bright blue eyes,  
“On my wrists.” Was all Bucky was really able to utter out, his voice gravelly and low. It was a nice contrast from the flirty clothes stretched across his body.

Steve nodded and slid his belt from the loops of his slacks. Bucky held his wrists out for him, crossing them so that he couldn’t break out of them as easily. Steve expertly criss-crossed the belt into a knot, the hard leather bit hotly into his skin. It was nothing Bucky couldn’t take, actually he loved the pain of the tight bounds shoot up his flesh arm, reminding him that this one was real. 

Just like that, control is handed to Steve on a silver platter. With Bucky tied, he could do almost anything he’d want to him. And with how familiar they are with each other’s limits, it was always a good time when Steve had all the control. 

Eagerly, Steve flipped Bucky over to put him onto his front. Bucky put all of his weight onto his elbows, chest pressed down while his hips were up with his ass on display. Steve cooed, looking at the straps of the white garterbelt under the dress,  
“I didn’t even see that…” He hummed out, running his index finger under the tight strap and pulling. He let it snap back in place, Bucky humming to himself in appreciation. Steve pushed the edge of his skirt up, letting the fabric fall down his back. Infront of him, was a perfect pair of half soaked panties, a creamy white color. The garter belt was just as intricate and delicate looking, holding up the stockings tightly. Delicately, Steve reached forward to drag his finger up and down the cleft of his asscheeks, pressing the fabric down between the swells. When the crease was pressed down completely, Steve started to press against Bucky’s hot entrance.

Almost pathetically, Bucky instantly whimpered and pressed back against the finger. Steve reacted immediately, lifting a hand and cracking it down against the soft flesh of his left ass cheek. Bucky whimpered and shook in his spot, curving his back a little before getting back into posture,  
“Don’t be greedy.” Steve muttered out, still pressing delicately against his hole, “Have I ever not given you what you want, Buck?” 

Bucky took a moment to breath before he shook his head,  
“No…”

Steve grinned to himself and nodded, “That’s right.” Steve continued to tease and play with him, his finger still pressing so lightly against his hole, “You look so beautiful, Bucky. I thought I’d never get to see your perfect ass in panties again.” On cue, Steve stopped teasing his hole to press the two cheeks together, the crease pressing down against his hole, “So perfect.” Steve hummed out. Bucky could only moan from the blatant fondling. He almost felt embarrassed for how Steve was toying with him, spreading and pressing his cheeks together for his entertainment. 

“And this dress… fuck, it’s nice on you.” Steve pulled the skirt down to cover his ass again, looking over the fine stitching and authentic feel of them, “My very own pretty hole to fuck however I want, isn’t that right, Bucky?”

Bucky whined embarrassingly, glaring over his shoulder at Steve. For that, he earned another sharp slap on the same cheek. This time it was much stronger, leaving a resident sting afterward,

“Don’t look at me like that, I know you love being my slut. You love getting fucked, isn’t that right?” Steve grabbed onto Bucky’s hips and pulled him back to press the cleft of his ass onto the outline of his hard cock, feeling it even through the layers of fabric between them. On instinct, Bucky rolled his hips back against it, moaning wantonly for Steve. For not replying, Steve delivered another hard slap but this time onto his other cheek, “Answer me.” He growled out. 

Bucky gasped and nodded his head quickly, licking his suddenly immensely dry lips,  
“Yes.”

Another hard slap, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, I love getting fucked!” Bucky bit out then stretched in his spot to keep the pressure on Steve’s cock and against his hole, “Please fuck me, Steve.” Bucky begged highly, while he pressed even more of his chest down onto the bed so he could spread his legs wider for Steve. 

Steve chuckled and ran his hands up and down the beat red cheeks under the skirt and panties, dragging his nails up and down, “Oh, I’ll fuck you, Buck, don’t you worry about that.” He leaned down so that he could drape his entire body ontop of Bucky’s, pressing his mouth close to his ear while his cock pressed against his hole. He started to roll and thrust his hips as if he were fucking him right now, as if his cock was buried deep inside, “I’ll fuck you just how you like. I’ll fuck you so hard, all you’ll be able to think about is how good I can make you feel, isn’t that right?” 

Bucky nodded and moaned hotly for Steve, “Please…” 

Steve moved to press a kiss at the back of his neck, then down his exposed back, hips still pressed against his,  
“Of course I will, Buck, of course. But first, I want to make you come again. Think you can come again for me?” He mumbled against his skin, leaving bite marks down the thick line of his exposed back. 

It was funny how Steve was asking Bucky to come again as if it would be hard or unpleasurable. So he simply nodded again, biting at his bottom lip ruthlessly. 

Steve caught the nod and pulled away from him, ending their bout of dry humping. Bucky wanted to whine at the loss but instead remained quiet as he waited for whatever Steve will do to him next. There was a moment of cold silence while Steve quietly got supplies. Bucky tried to wiggle his hips for some kind of friction against his achingly hard cock but earned a sharp spank for that. Bucky let out a muffled moan and slouched further down, collarbone pressed snugly against the mattress. He waited for what felt like hours, but in reality was mere minutes, to feel the leathery end of a riding crop. Bucky tensed briefly before hearing the comforting hum from Steve, a hand solid and warm on his lower back. It was a simple gesture that they share, that Steve was going to take care of him. So Bucky relaxed in his spot, ready for whatever Steve was going to give him.

The floppy tip of the crop dragged up and down the back of his thighs, a teasingly soft weight against his skin. Bucky kept his breathing even, despite how anxious he was in his spot. 

“I remember when you wore those panties and tights last time as if it were yesterday... I remember how you begged to be fucked in them.” Steve used the end of the crop to raise the edge of the skirt, “Let me hear you beg for my cock again.”

Bucky groaned and licked his lips, mouth agape to answer him. But just as he was about to speak, a sharp smack on the back of his thighs cracked through from the crop, making him instead stutter out a gasp. Bucky moaned and shivered, distracted suddenly.

“I said beg.” Steve calmly reprimanded, a smug overtone dripping from his voice.

“Please give me your cock.” Bucky muttered out. 

Steve answered him with another sharp crack onto the back of his thighs. “Louder.”

Bucky curled his fingers into fists, pulling on the restraints of the belt, “Please give me your cock, Steve.” He spoke out, louder this time, his voice wobbling at the end. 

Steve gave him another smack of the crop, chuckling to himself lowly as Bucky jumped in his spot, “Look at you, all dressed up with nowhere to go.” He once again dragged the tip of the crop to the beat red lines, most of them starting to purple, “Should I show everyone how pretty my slut is?”

Bucky was silent, unsure what he wants more, to be paraded around for everyone to see in his tights and skirt or to be kept a secret just for Steve. His silence earned another blow from the crop, making him moan and throw his head back. 

“No, I’ll keep you all to myself. No one else deserves to see you like this. Desperate for a hard dick and dressed like some kind of showgirl.” Steve looked at the side of Bucky’s face, watching him pant and wither, “Only one person can fuck you right anyway. Who is that?”

Bucky grinned and looked over at Steve. There was a flash of defiance in his eyes, putting Steve on edge. Usually Bucky would be compliant with him but he saw him ready to argue, test his boundaries. So he remained quiet, choosing to not answer him instead. For his defiance, Steve spanked him with the crop sharply,

“Who fucks you right?” He accented each word with a smack of the crop, harder with each spank. By the end of it, there were streaks and lines up and down both of his thighs beat red and purple. Bucky was a whimpering and hot mess on top of the mattress, shivering from the contact. His thighs felt like they were on fire, the blood pumping hotly under his skin. Bucky whimpered out the answer, Steve spanking him with his hand onto the closest asscheek, the hardest slap yet. Bucky jolted, nearly collapsing onto his front,

“You! You fuck me right!” Bucky finally answered out for him. Steve grinned and adjusted his cock, which was straining under his slacks. 

Steve tossed the crop aside and slapped the bright red marks sharply, making Bucky cry out and attempt to clamp his legs shut. But Steve held them apart, hands tight on his thighs,  
“Don’t you dare.” He growled out, keeping his legs spread for him, “Try that again and you’re not coming again for a while.” 

Bucky nodded and let out a shaky breath, holding back a sob. He felt his eyes start to sting with tears but he desperately tried to hold them back. Steve was a benevolent dominant, often showering Bucky with kisses and gentle touches after each blow but whenever Bucky tested his patience, he was easy to lose control. Especially since Bucky loved watching Steve let go of his commanding officer attitude to a man that is doing something he loves. That is having fun recklessly and letting loose. 

Well that, and he perfected his flogging to the point where Bucky dreams about it. 

Steve looked over the bright red, pink, and purple marks. Most of the ones from earlier are nearly all gone by now, making Steve want to reissue them but decided to instead keep going. His hands rubbed over the soft fabric of the panties, still tantalized by the texture. He spread Bucky’s cheeks from on top of the fabric, the panties still dipped down into his crease. Steve grinned and leaned forward, licking a long stripe over the panties from his balls to the edge of the fabric. Bucky let out a long and guttural moan at that, desperate to feel his tongue against his skin. Steve kept lapping at the center of the dipped fabric, licking and soaking the panties right over Bucky’s tense hole. It was the ultimate tease. 

Bucky felt his patience starting to dwindle, desperate already to feel Steve’s cock. But at the same time, his cock hasn’t been this hard in a long time, to the point where it almost hurt. Pre-come started to stain the front of his panties, the tip of his cock poking out from the top of the underwear. The dress was tight on his midsection, making every breath he took a little more challenging but it was still deliriously erotic. Bucky pushed back against Steve’s tongue with a desperate whine, biting at the bottom of his lip distractedly, 

“Please, Steve…”

Almost immediately, Steve took each side of the leg hole to Bucky’s panties and pulled. He pulled until the fabric broke in the middle. With his fingers, he widened the hole and leaned back forward to lick at Bucky’s ass eagerly. Bucky wanted to reprimand him for ripping his underwear but was instead rendered silent by Steve’s tongue. It poked, prodded and licked with a mission in mind, making Bucky whither on spot. Suddenly his orgasm was a lot closer than expected. His thighs started to shake and he was panting wetly, all tells that Steve had picked up expertly. While his tongue was as deep as it could get in Bucky’s sopping wet hole, he cracked a hand down onto one of his red-streaked thighs. 

Bucky briefly saw stars for how hard he had came, his cock pulsing hotly as it gushed out ropes of come. Steve kept at it though, licking and sucking addictively until the muscle was relaxed enough for him to stick his fingers inside. 

Steve wasn’t necessarily easy on him, maybe stretching him a bit faster than he should have. But Bucky ate it all up eagerly. He loved the impossible stretch, thinking he was at his widest until Steve pushed him further. His cock, even though it was spent from earlier, was hard as a rock from how good it felt. And with Steve’s spit all over, it was smooth and gliding easily. Ever the generous Steve Rogers, though, reached for the lube with his other hand. After applying some to his fingers, all four of them, he pulled his own cock out to slick up. Bucky had twisted around some to get to look at him better, still planted on his knees with his ass up. The hole Steve had torn earlier was slick around the edges and nearly running completely up the back but it only riled Bucky up more. His pretty panties and his pristine stockings, they were all getting ripped or dirty. It was perfect, the marks of Steve making him his. 

Bucky needed to get fucked, immediately. So he whined and pushed back against Steve’s cock, rocking his hips when he felt the blunt head. But it didn’t last long, Steve pulling back and smacking down onto Bucky’s ass. His entire body shook with the spank, Bucky moaning out his loudest yet, howling up to the ceiling. 

“Try that again.” Steve challenged, sharp and hard around the edges. It was dangerous and wild, completely unlike him. 

So Bucky did it again.

Steve immediately flipped him onto his back, pinning him down effortlessly. Steve’s legs easily pinned down Bucky’s, his entire weight on top of his thighs. And his hands grabbed at Bucky’s belt-knot, pulling so his hands were above his head. It was lightning fast and left Bucky dizzy before he felt a smack onto his face. It wasn’t at all gentle, instantly leaving his entire cheek tingling and hot pink,  
“You want to be a brat, Bucky?” Steve growled out, his hand grabbing onto his jaw to keep his head still, “I was going to treat you nice, like you deserved. Any way you’d like, for dressing up so nice. Cause good boys get good things, isn’t that right?”

Bucky looked at Steve’s eyes, how sharp the icy blue was. How wide his pupils were blown. He looked over his face, angry and open for attacks. He was safe, despite how aggressive Steve was being with him. So Bucky nodded. Steve had read it exactly as he was supposed to, the hand on his jaw moving to his neck,  
“You’re not being good though, are you?” 

When Bucky shook his head, Steve gripped onto his neck warningly, “Words, Bucky.”

Bucky swallowed as best he could with Steve hand around his throat, “No.”

“No what?” Steve growled out, thrusting his hips against Bucky’s, their cocks grazing each other quickly. Bucky withered and whined, all while attempting to pull his arms out of Steve’s iron solid grip. 

“No sir!” Bucky shouted out as best as he could with his throat so dry, apparently loud enough for Steve to let go. 

“That’s right. So I guess that means that I can do this my way now, huh?” Steve growled out, his hand that was on his neck reaching down to his twitching hole. Bucky let out a quick sigh at the feeling of his fingers probing in, checking that he was still stretched before maneuvering his cock to line up with his hole. Bucky tried to breath under Steve’s heavy weight, nearly folded in half to accommodate his size. Steve pushed his head in, the tip all in before his hand was back on his throat. With their eyes locked, Steve kept pushing forward. 

All Bucky could see, smell, even taste, was Steve. Everything he felt was for him, everything he had was for him. It was intoxicating and almost addictive how it was to feel like this. The way Steve took complete care of him and knew exactly what he wanted. It was something only years of trust could forge, and he felt it right now. The way Steve kept pushing forward, not at all giving Bucky time to get used to the burn. Instead, he pulled his hips back just as quickly before thrusting back in at a faster pace. Not before long, Steve was fucking him so hard that they mattress was shuddering with them. Bucky felt like he was in a whole other world, Steve’s fat cock hitting places he sometimes forgot existed, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. After taking in a big gulp of air, Steve’s hand tightened on his neck. 

Bucky looked at Steve, the way his eyes seemed to be lit by fire, hot and lustful. Steve grinned and tightened his hand even more, still fucking deep into him,  
“Look how pretty you are. So fucking hungry for my cock, I can see it.” He grumbled out, his voice thick and gravelly, shaking him down to his core. 

Steve let go of his throat when he felt his face get hot with exertion, Bucky gulping in air calmly. The head rush that followed made him moan and attempt to push against Steve’s cock. Quickly, that earned him a smack to the face. 

Steve let go of his bound hands and sat up on his knees, dragging Bucky up and onto his lap easily. With one hand, he held onto the collar of Bucky’s dress. His other hand pulled the edge of his skirt up so he could see everything down below. Steve was not at all disappointed, it was probably the hottest thing he’d seen in his entire life. 

Bucky’s panties, ones creamy white and silky smooth, were ripped and soaked through. With his legs spread so wide, Steve could just barely see the hard purple lines on the back of his thighs. The silk stockings were damp from sweat, tearing at the seams. Bucky’s cock, pert and red, was laying flat through the hole in his panties. And Steve’s cock was buried so deep, he could feel Bucky’s balls against his abdomen. When looking up at Bucky, Steve was surprised he didn’t come right then. 

Bucky’s eyes were blown out to the point where there were only small silver rings, and watery around the edges. His hands stayed up over his head and his face never really lost that red tint from being choked. His dress was rumpled and clinging to his body, no doubt making him hot. 

That was when Steve got an idea. It was definitely going to be a lot and either a hit or a miss but he needed to try. So with his cock still pumping in and out of Bucky’s slick hole, he moved his hands to grab onto the collar. Bucky looked down at his hands then at Steve, a challenge in his eyes. Whether it was that he couldn’t do it or shouldn’t do it, Steve didn’t know. But what he did know was that he was going to do it. 

Gripping the sides, he pulled as hard as he could. The delicate seams instantly starting to pop, but the fabric stayed taut. Bucky was licking his lips, watching his hands in anticipation. Steve kept pulling, hips slowing but never stopping. In no time, the fabric finally gave, starting to tear and rip down the middle. Bucky whined and was going to move his hands to stop him but was met with a Steve’s hard eyes telling him not to. The silent command stopped him, instead using his frustration on working his hips to meet Steve’s thrusts. Without further delay, Steve immediately tore the rest of the dress down the middle. He stopped pulling at the bottom of the red belt, immediately leaning forward to mark at his chest.

It was while Steve was bent over, biting and sucking bright purple marks all over Bucky’s chest, that he hit it. Bucky jumped as if shocked by lightning, curling under Steve with a loud moan ripping through his lips. Steve immediately stopped sucking on his skin and changed how he fucked him, this time driven with a mission. With each thrust he aimed for that spot. Turns out, he had deadly aim.

Bucky was pulling hard at the knot, trying desperately to break through but it stayed where it was. He was shivering and curling under Steve, panting so hard he started getting light headed. There were tears slipping from his eyes, getting weak and losing control of himself from the constant pound on his prostate. Steve could only watch him get boneless on the spot, a whimpering and moaning mess. His hole was slack and easy for him to fuck into, not a single bit of resistance stopping him from slapping straight into his spot. 

Steve growled out to him,  
“Who do you belong to?”

Bucky moaned lowly, barely opening his eyes to look at Steve,  
“You.”

Steve leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together,  
“Come.”

Bucky looked at Steve the entire time his body shook then pulled taut, like a string on a bow about to snap. Come oozed out of his cock, painting his stomach with strings of glossy white.

With a few more sharp and hard thrusts, shaking the bed with them, Steve stilled to pump his own come deep into Bucky. They both moaned at the feeling, Bucky never getting over the feeling of being filled by Steve. It was alien to him every time, but never ceased to be the most erotic thing Steve could do to him. 

With loud panting and both of them lying together on top of their sweat damp blankets, Steve pulled out gently and plopped down next to Bucky. They both watched each other for a moment before Steve leaned forward for a kiss. It was sweet and soothing, like aloe on a burn. With nimble and gentle fingers, Steve untied Bucky’s wrists. The metal one was fine, still gleaming brightly in the light. But his flesh one was decorated with bruises, and stiff to the touch. When Bucky hissed from Steve touching it, he immediately pulled his arm down to look at it. 

His hand itself was fine, all his fingertips still a soft tan pink and healthy looking. Bucky was even able to curl his fingers just fine, as if showing Steve that he was okay. Steve clicked his tongue and leaned forward to press a soft kiss against the purpled skin,  
“Too much?” He asked worriedly, watching Bucky through the fan of thick eyelashes.

Bucky shook his head, licking his lips nervously, “Perfect.” His throat felt like he’d swallowed glass. 

“Sorry about your dress…” Steve uttered out, mumbling against his wrist. Bucky looked at him for a second, expression neutral while he thought. Then he scowled at him,

“Yeah, thanks a lot. There’s a zipper in the back, asshole.” 

Steve laughed and leaned forward to kiss him again, just as sweet and caring as before.

“Really though, this was perfect. You look so beautiful.” Steve gushed, hands gently helping him out of the torn clothing. 

Bucky sighed and looked at Steve exasperatedly, “Quite it, you sap.” 

That only made Steve laugh more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, let's cry together, over at [my tumblr!](http://ppamelaivy.tumblr.com)


End file.
